


浑然不知长相守 第四章 本能-1

by jimengbox



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimengbox/pseuds/jimengbox





	浑然不知长相守 第四章 本能-1

第1天  
我爱罗并非不知道这是一个请君入瓮的陷阱，但他没有想到这陷阱的目标是鹿代。  
沙漠中的几具身份不明的死尸看上去没有任何价值，这次据说是大名的秘密任务，但可疑之处颇多，当我爱罗在思考着其中症结时，他还并不知道尸体散发的蛊毒已经在悄无声息之间渗入了他的皮肤和口鼻，无色无味，如幽灵般麻痹着他肌肉和经脉中的神经元。  
鹿代的呼唤把他从集中精神的思考中拔出，也唤回了他对异常麻木的身体的觉知，转头寻声而去，却看到一幅令他几乎魂惊魄惕的画面。

  
鹿代神色慌张的向他奔来，看到他的瞬间才松了一口气缓下脚步，露出阳光般灿烂的笑脸，却完全没有发觉十几个潜伏已久的蛊忍从身后不远处的沙丘中飞窜而出，杀意腾腾的向他毫无防备的背部冲了过去。  
“鹿代！！！！”我爱罗肝肠寸断的呼喊着，迈腿过去却软倒在地，如同成千上万的白蚁自脚心咬进肌骨吞噬全身。身体如同被刺破的气球，力量和查克拉快速被抽离殆尽。  
明明就在眼前，却跑不过去的距离……完全动不了，就这么眼睁睁的看着鹿代来不及闪躲就被蜂拥而至的蛊忍击倒。

  
鹿代奋力的挣扎，转头发现他软倒在地上时，眼神中突然染上暴怒和猛戾的赤色，暴发风杀卷起狂风将压制住他的蛊忍们击飞切碎，影缝之术迅速贯穿远处的数位敌人的胸口，被风卷起的狂沙顿染凄红，如枫飞舞。  
鹿代的三星折扇比手鞠的武器小巧很多，在他如本应极尽优雅却带着浓烈杀意的手起手落扇骨开合间，轻易撕碎任何一个被他比鹿丸更有攻击性的黑影捕捉到的猎物。  
就在我爱罗以为鹿代能够游刃有余的应对剩下几个残兵时，一只巨大无朋的蛊蜂后凭空出现打破了战局的平衡。  
那庞然大物在沙漠的上空遮天蔽日，一双巨大的七彩复眼反射着阳光冷眼俯视着鹿代，如观蝼蚁。  
两对灰褐色的膜翅高如山丘，震人心魄的次声波攻击持续压迫而来，令人胆战心惊。  
随蜂后一起接踵而至的蛊忍开始自杀性爆体，一波一波血肉模糊的冲击波，用血腥的车轮战术将鹿代压向我爱罗的方向，消耗他的查克拉，不给半点喘息的机会。

  
鹿代集中心神全力招架，却没有发现伺机而作的蛊蜂后悄然有了动作，一道米黄色的光芒撕开沙漠半空的血色尘埃，如同子弹一般直直打入鹿代的额头。  
鹿代轰然倒地。  
次声波的低郁嗡鸣陡然变成高频刺耳的尖哮，昭示着对这个人类的全然操控，鹿代像只提线木偶一般，被无形的力量拖拽立起，僵硬的转过身，空洞无物的眼神和从额头流淌到下巴上的血让我爱罗不寒而栗。  
鹿代像失了心的傀儡一般，听从蛊蜂后的指令，向我爱罗释放的影子像蛇一般逶迤滑动过去，把他死死的束缚住，即使他已然一动也无法动弹。  
他眼睁睁的看着鹿代抬手举起三星折扇，随着蛊蜂后如吟唱般的音波而一步一步向自己走来。

  
他张开嘴想呼喊，这时却已喉舌麻痹，几乎喊不出清楚的话音。  
他用力撑起头看向那个孩子，明明刚刚还那样神采奕奕的眼神，现在却静如死水。  
他曾经见惯了死亡，却没有任何时候比现在更加恐惧死亡。  
几近绝望的泪水盈溢在我爱罗的眼中，终于承载不住，大滴的滚过他的脸颊，凝聚在他下颌的曲线上，滴落。泪水反射了一抹正午烈阳的光芒，狠狠晃入鹿代的眼中，像刺入黑暗的死寂中，打入一缕无声的呼唤——  
鹿代……他的鹿代。

  
我爱罗似乎看到了鹿代的脚步突然僵滞停住，眼中的黑暗被他的泪水捣得天翻地覆，原本沾满血腥僵如死尸般的脸暴出狰狞的表情，下一秒，一阵龙卷狂风腾起，呼啸着从四面八方粉碎似的冲击把自己席卷湮没，甚至能够感受到风切扫在脸上皮肤撕裂的触感。  
似乎快失去意识了，一切都变得无比遥远……但有什么熟悉的气息将他包围住，如同拥抱一般。  
当我爱罗再次用力睁开眼睛时，鹿代正单腿跪撑在他的上方，一只胳膊支在他面前，压低身体将他死死笼罩在身下，怒目圆瞪面目可憎的向蛊蜂后发出如野兽一般的咆哮，那是鹿代从不曾发出过的嘶吼，Alpha尤如修罗临世的气场充满原始的愤怒和震慑，似乎在宣誓着领土和权威，无比可怖却令人安心，前面是遍地尸骸，再无人的生存迹象。  
鹿代挣脱了精神控制，丧失了理智却仍在用最原始的本能保护着他，即使面对大如鲸鲲的蛊蜂后，孤军奋战的他是如此渺小……

  
我爱罗在迷蒙中很想伸出手，擦去鹿代脸上的腥红，即使他现在连一根指头也动不了，却本能的想和这个护住自己的人更近一些，再近一些……

  
蛊蜂后停止了尖锐的音波释放，硕大的复眼中映射着鹿代毫不畏惧的狰狞表情。它不知在思索着什么，如荒神一般悬浮在空中审视般盯了两人片刻，便如出现时那般又凭空消失了。  
留下一地的死尸狼籍，一个退行如野兽满脸是血的Alpha，还有他怀中全身瘫软无力伪装的Omega。

  
终于……结束了吗……？  
虚弱的我爱罗视线模糊的抬头看着鹿代，当后者将脸埋进他颈窝大口喘息嗅闻着什么时，意识的弦终于崩断，疲惫随着安全感一起席卷而来，将他裹入了黑暗的昏睡之乡。

 

 

肢体不能动弹，感观却如自行补偿一般变得异常敏感，意识仍然在梦醒的灰色地带中沉浮，我爱罗开始感觉有什么沉重又炽热的重量在挤压揉捏着自己的身体。很温暖，让人无比安心的温暖；但也很难过，像被炽热的海浪包围的窒息感。  
熟悉的Alpha的气息肆无忌惮的纠缠着他的呼吸，那种只有在火之国森林里生活着的鹿才有的混杂着草香的汗腥，在以往永远是充满开放和温和的气息，如同鹿群在悠然散步的慵懒和平静，然而现在，却如同刚刚结束战斗的雄鹿，甩着响鼻踩着前蹄，向天长鸣昭显自己强健的体魄和用交错的曲线和枝节写满力量的大角。  
信息素？鹿代全然释放而出的Alpha信息素……

  
我爱罗猛的睁开眼，不可置信的惊讶变成震怒再变成惶恐。  
鹿代赤裸着精壮的上身，高大纤长的身躯覆盖住他略显娇小的身体，痴迷的吮吻着他耳后的皮肤，留下一片唾液亮闪闪的水痕。  
两只大手肆无忌惮的上下摸索着，一只手已撕扯开他领口的纽扣，再急切的扯开上衣露出他略显单薄的肩膀。解开衣服的瞬间，他似乎嗅到更加浓郁的Omega信息素迷糊萌生的气息，欢快的哼咛了一声，把口舌的战场转移到更多信息素传来的源头，不轻不重的啃咬吮吻他颈项漂亮的曲线，顺从Alpha的原始本能寻觅着让自己更加舒适的地方。  
而另一只手已经扯开他的腰带伸了进去，顺着他纤瘦的腰腹来回抚摸，灵活的五指打着转，点燃他经过的每一寸皮肤的温度，一路向上，直到他胸前的突起才停下来留恋忘返。

  
这是在……开玩笑吗？鹿代，你在干什么……  
我爱罗恐慌的发现自己身体深处释放着陌生的渴望，随着逐渐上升的体温和信息素一起被诱哄着蒸腾而出，他的外甥像发了情的公鹿一样毫无理智的趴在他身上放肆的品尝着，Alpha信息素饥渴的扑面而来，拥抱着自己的全然懵懂的Omega气息纠缠在一起，浓烈的令他几乎再次呛得晕厥过去。

  
这是不对的……为什么鹿代会抱着他做这些事？这完全不对……  
他得挣扎…… 他崩紧了肌肉，却挫败的发现几乎无法控制任何一处肢体，拼尽全力的结果只是微微歪了一下头，反而将脸依偎到吮吻着他颈窝的鹿代耳边，更近的埋进那浓烈的雄性荷尔蒙的味道中。  
鹿代停顿了一下，旋即抬起头支起身体，俯下身用碧如翡翠的眼眸深深的凝视着我爱罗，目光中没有理智，没有逻辑，没有能代表鹿代的任何一点聪慧。只有一张小脏脸上的血迹沙尘和额头上顶着的大包，还有……他无法忽视的狂热痴迷和爱恋，以及发现他醒转后无法掩饰的开怀，在昏暗的光线中闪着亮晶晶的光芒。

  
我爱罗一瞬间困惑在鹿代的眼神中……记忆里他的外甥从不曾这样满是深情的看过他，这个孩子从来只有云淡风清的对他慵懒的微笑着，在他似乎能捕捉到什么不一样的东西时，不着痕迹的转移了视线，让他永远也捉摸不透。  
鹿代从喉咙深处发出一声近乎于欢呼的呜鸣，将我爱罗稳稳的托抱了起来靠在自己怀中，像一头刚刚寻得爱侣的小公鹿一般开怀的挨蹭和抚摸，极尽全力的将他揉进自己宽大的臂弯里满足的叹息着，低下头，忘情舔舐他的嘴角。

  
不……鹿代快停下来。  
说不出话，混身瘫软，我爱罗绝望的发现自己并不知道如何去阻止鹿代，任由他抓起一个水壶灌了几口水，再转头哺进他的口中，一点点喂他饮下，带着矿物质清甜的甘洌微凉在口中扩散，喉舌间的干渴苏醒过来，迫不及待的追求着水源的滋润。  
几次哺喂之后，代替清水滑进口腔的是鹿代柔软滑腻的舌头。

  
这是一个深吻……  
我爱罗像被一团温暖的棉花击中了一般，反应了好一阵才意识到。视野被鹿代半睁的陶醉眼神和抖动着的长睫毛占据着，感受着鹿代的嘴唇在他唇上辗转的压力和扑面而来的沉重鼻息。  
鹿代的舌尖在口中没头没脑的冲撞和探寻着，滑过两边的牙齿，再挑到上颌处的褶皱上来回滑动，如羽毛划过手心一样，因为过分轻柔而激发出无可压抑的战栗，然后终于找到他缩在最深处的舌头，开心的缠了上去，来回抵弄吸吮着。  
两个人的唾液混合在一起，尚来不及吞咽，就顺着我爱罗被迫微张的嘴角流到脖子上，被鹿带用手指粘弄着抹到他的胸口，在变成肉粉色的挺立上反复按压揉动，在那里感受着我爱罗的愈加狂热和不安的心跳。

  
我爱罗感到害怕……  
体温上升，煎熬着自己混乱不堪的内心和无能为力的处境，鹿代渡过来的唾液中浓烈的Alpha信息素让他几近沉沦，身体内部那令人害怕的生理反应在叫嚣着好奇和渴望。  
不可控制的麻痒从心尖颤抖而出，像被什么咬出了一个黑洞，随着鹿代的厮磨和亲吻一点点扩大，从来不敢去碰触的原始欲念在那里蠢蠢欲动，被激发出的Omega在本能的寻找着Alpha的垂怜和爱抚，无论意识有多么的拒绝，仍然诱哄着身体变得更加柔软、多汁和甜美，释放着一波浓过一波的诱惑，勾引着面前的Alpha离自己再近一些……

  
一股浓浓的体液从他身下的后穴中流淌出来，滚烫的粘腻在腿间，洇湿了长裤。  
他马上就感受到鹿代近乎狂喜的颤抖着把他搂得更紧，一只手快速伸进他的裤腰，打开他从未被人碰触过的臀瓣，用力摸了进去，手指在潮热的小穴外围来回滑动，捧了一手带着Omega清香的滑腻，再抹满他的臀腿之间，划过他的腿根，再抹上他前端悄然挺起的阴茎上，疼惜般抚摸了几个来回，再折回来小心翼翼的伸进小穴里，感受着那里的高温和细腻的蠕动咬合。

  
当又一股柔滑的热液从身体里倾泄而出时，我爱罗被这具在欲望中几乎臣服的身体逼得近乎崩溃，无法接受这个放荡的正在用信息素勾引着外甥的所谓舅舅。  
活了40年的光阴，哪怕是再惨烈的战斗都没有像现在这样狼狈过……  
坚持了20多年的禁欲伪装渐渐在漫长而孤独的风影身份下，变成一种扭曲的自尊，不让任何人碰触，却这样阴差阳错的，在丧失理智的鹿代面前轻易丢盔弃甲……  
恐惧和羞耻心像翻腾欲海中的火山一般喷发而出，想呐喊，想拒绝，想推开鹿代逃离这里……  
最终却只能化为一声微弱而痛苦的呻吟。

  
“唔……”眼中的水气凝结成泪珠悄然滚落下来，顺着脸颊淌到两人仍然紧紧相贴的唇舌之间，渗进嘴里。  
带着一点苦涩的咸味，混入两个人的口液交换中，唤醒全然沉醉在亲昵当中的鹿代。  
睁开眼，怀里的人眼晴红得滴血，漂亮的绿眸里满满不甘、自责、恐慌和羞耻以及努力压抑着的委屈和不安，随着眼泪奔眶而出。  
鹿代像受惊的小鹿一般马上手足无措起来，好像意识到自己做错了什么一样，慌乱的放松了对怀中人的钳制，把他轻轻放下，帮他拉好被自己揉扯得不成样子的上衣，好好盖住，呜咽着一遍遍舔舐着我爱罗脸上的泪痕……无声的道歉。

  
鹿代小心翼翼的安抚让我爱罗的委屈更加顺理成章的流露而出，他躺在柔软的地方努力忍着泪水，任鹿代的舌头滑在脸上的温润中和着冒出来的那一点心酸。 他平复身体内部仍然像开水一样沸腾着的陌生的情欲，然而比身体失控更加可怕的，是与鹿代关系的失控，无能为力的挫败感让他的自我厌恶更加强烈。  
他需要时间，给他一些时间，想想如何处理现下这个根本无法想像的可怕局面，整理一下这一天以来天翻地覆的心绪。

他的Alpha外甥刚刚差点上了他……而他身体里的童子军Omega明明没在发情期，却还是笨拙的被勾搭了出来，懵着逼的应合着，蒙了心的招引着。

  
而现在，他的Alpha外甥捧过来一些看上去其貌不扬的绿色果子，张开嘴衔起来一个，咬开里面清香的果肉，轻轻递到他的嘴边，试图像喂水一样喂给他一些吃的，喉咙中发出低哑的呼噜声昭示着无害和安全。  
这个本可以凭借压倒性的本能优势和他发生关系的年轻Alpha，在努力取悦他……  
这个认知无端的让我爱罗放松了下来，张开口接过鹿代喂过来的果肉，清爽甘甜，他的确需要一些食物的补充。

  
鹿代盯着我爱罗吃掉了自己喂过去的果食，开心的哼叽着继续一口口哺喂他，直到他闭上嘴不再接纳……这是吃饱的信号。  
迟疑了一下，鹿代还是蹭过去，用嘴唇碰了一下我爱罗的，再退开，快得像一阵轻风，轻的不像一个吻。  
然后用一张带着砂土气息的厚重料子盖住我爱罗，隔着一点距离躺在他的身边，伸手将我爱罗的手握在手心里，拉到嘴边落下一个轻吻，再依蹭在脏兮兮的小脸上反复蹭拱……暖融融的。  
空气中Alpha信息素的味道并没有完全散去，只是稳稳的飘在空气中笼罩着他。

  
我爱罗看着现在突然像只小动物一样乖顺下来的鹿代，他正翻着充满歉意的狗狗眼和自己安然的对视着，没有任何攻击性，没有任何企图，闪着厚厚的爱恋的光芒。慢慢的，像再也支撑不住一般，眼皮挣扎了几个回合，长长的睫毛闪了闪，便蜷缩成一团睡了过去……

  
我爱罗费力的环顾了一下四周，他们在一个废弃了的沙漠旅人屋中，不知鹿代如何找到了这里。 屋里十分昏暗，外面应该已经天黑，唯一的光源是角落的木桌上的油灯。  
他隐约能听过沙漠傍晚的寒风卷着沙子的呼啸声，但身上盖着破旧的毡被，身下也是相对软柔的皮毛，并没有寒冷的感觉。  
枕头上方摆着一些大大小小的果实和种子，各种颜色放在一块，也很是琳琅满目，应该是鹿代找来的。

  
好安静，静的只能听见鹿代的呼吸和自己的心跳……  
没有力气再思考什么，我爱罗看着鹿代好看的睡颜，和握住自己的手不放的小鹿蹄，头脑空空的，心里竟然只冒出一个不合时宜的念头：他光着上身，还不盖被子……会不会冻到？  
然后……也悄然睡去。


End file.
